O Pior Dia de Draco
by Malfoy-Moraine S.A
Summary: Era realmente difícil tentar ser razoável com o loiro quando ele estava nesse estado.Slash/Drarry/crack!fic


**Uma Produção Original Malfoy-Moraine SA**  
**Classificação:** PG13  
**Personagens:** Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Nada aqui nos pertence, se pertencesse, todos eles ja estariam amarrados no lustre da Mansão Malfoy-Moraine... cada um por uma fita de uma cor diferente.  
** Notas:** Fic escrita para o Clichê Fest do PSF.

* * *

**O Pior Dia de Draco**

_**By Malfoy-Moraine**_

Harry apenas observava com os braços cruzados, encostado em uma mesa antiga, enquanto o sonserino andava de um lado para o outro da Sala Precisa. Draco parecia pronto para explodir alguma coisa e o grifinório sabia, por experiências anteriores, que aquele não era o melhor momento para abrir a boca. O loiro deu mais algumas voltas pela sala antes de parar por um momento em frente a um espelho mais afastado de Harry.

"Mas que inferno! Como é que isso pôde acontecer?! É ridículo!" explodiu após alguns momentos. Harry suspirou cansadamente, sabia que iria se arrepender disso.

"Draco... eu sei que você está nervoso, mas não é tão ruim..."

O outro garoto se virou para ele com a expressão mais perturbada que o moreno já vira ali. "Não é tão ruim? Não é tão _ruim_? Potter! Minha varinha está quebrada e eu estou sem um dente! Bem na _frente_! O que você está vendo de bom nisso?"

"Pelo menos é uma coisa fácil de se resolver..." Harry falou baixo, tentando acalmar o outro. "Tenho certeza que Madame Pomfrey pode consertar isso em dois segundos... E sobre a varinha... seu pai te compraria outra se você dissesse o que aconteceu e-"

"VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO, POTTER?! Você realmente acha que eu diria para o meu _pai_, de todas as pessoas, o que aconteceu? Como se eu já não tivesse sido bastante humilhado!"

"Apenas... fique calmo... assim nós não vamos conseguir pensar em nada."

"Lá vem você com essa história de 'calma' de novo! Aposto que se fosse com você, você estaria ainda mais nervoso do que eu! Oh! É mesmo. Me esqueci. Esse tipo de coisa _nunca_ aconteceria com o Senhor Harry Sou Todo Bom Potter! Oh não! É claro que não! Isso só acontece comigo!"

"Draco, agora você está exagerando..."

"EU NÃO ESTOU EXAGERANDO!"

"Está sim. Não precisa gritar comigo, estou tentando te ajudar."

"Põe nessa sua cabeça que você também estaria gritando se tivesse sido acertado na cabeça por uma panela atirada por aquele projeto raquítico de gigante, e tivesse caído no lago e quebrado sua varinha!"

"Não. Eu não estaria. Eu estaria na ala hospitalar, consertando o meu dente."

"ERA UMA PANELA TROUXA, POTTER!"

"E daí? O dente não seria consertado diferente se fosse uma panela élfica..."

"Pare de bancar o engraçadinho! Você não está ajudando! Por que aquele infeliz jogou aquela coisa, de qualquer forma?"

"Não foi pra acertar em você... pelo que eu entendi, ele estava tentando acertar aquele gato que roubou o atum defumado dele."

Se fosse possível, o loiro parecia ainda mais zangado.

"O gato, Potter, estava a mais de 30 metros de distância de mim!"

"Ou seja, agora nós sabemos por que Hagrid nunca foi artilheiro."

"Eu juro que se você não calar a boca eu vou te azarar."

"Você não pode, quebrou a varinha, lembra?"

"Não! Não me lembrava! E preferiria que você não me lembrasse também! Percebeu que eu não tenho mais nada? Acabei de perder tudo, Harry! _Tudo_! E você está aqui fazendo piadinhas! Minha varinha está quebrada e eu estou sem dente! Dá pra me ajudar?!"

"Mas era exatamente o que eu estava tentando fazer desde o começo! Primeiro, vamos até Madame Pomfrey, depois é só falar para o seu pai que a sua varinha quebrou."

"E eu vou dizer o que pra Pomfrey? Que fui acertado por uma maldita panela? Não mesmo! E já lhe disse que não vou falar pro meu pai que quebrei minha varinha! Ele só vai me humilhar ainda mais."

"Draco..." Harry tentou mais uma vez, cansado, era realmente difícil tentar ser razoável com o loiro quando ele estava nesse estado. "E se eu comprar a varinha para você? Assim você não precisa contar para o seu pai. Mas você realmente vai precisar falar com a Pomfrey. Vamos até lá e depois eu te dou o dinheiro."

"Você pode pegar esse dinheiro e enfiar na bunda, Potter! Eu não preciso da sua piedade! E não vou explicar isso para aquela mulher!"

Harry olhou para o outro inconformado. Oh, então era assim?

"Certo, então. Acho que você pode se virar sozinho. E agora vou indo, porque ainda tenho um dinheiro pra enfiar na bunda!" Harry se virou enfurecido, pronto pra deixar a sala, quando foi interrompido pela voz baixa e hesitante de Draco.

"Harry...?"

"O quê?" Harry se virou para encará-lo novamente, irritado.

"Você ainda me acha sexy? Mesmo sem dente?" veio a pergunta tímida do outro, que mantinha os olhos no chão. O moreno sorriu. Ele nunca mudaria.

"Sempre," respondeu, e os dois deixaram a sala juntos a caminho da Ala Hospitalar.

* * *

**Comentários Aleatórios das Malfoy-Moraine:**

**Cy:** Eu achei que essa fic merecia uma arte!

**Ly:** uahuauahuahuahuahuahuahuauuah Totalmente! Imagina uma arte do Draco sem dente!

**Cy:** Visualiza: um ventinho soprando pelo buraco do dente quando o Draco fala...

**Nanda:** Vocês não perdem a chance de judiar do pobre, né? Agora querem ele banguelo numa foto...

**Ly:** Mas a culpa não foi nossa Nandinha... foi do gato u.u

**Nanda:** hunf! Complô!

**Cy:** Até a Lud confirmou.

**Nanda:** Só porque ele é lindo e loiro! Pura inveja.

**Cy:** E banguela. xD

**Nanda:** O Hagrid fez de propósito...

**Ly:** E burro.

**Nanda:** Burro é a vó.

**Ly:** Dele u.u E burrice é hereditária u.u

**Nanda:** Pensa bem no que você esta falando...

**Ly:** Por quê?

**Cy:** Olha como você fala da família... ò.ó

**Ly:** Ooooooooooooooops

**Nanda:** Ta vendo?

**Ly:** O_O

**Nanda:** Morde a língua agora...

**Cy:** *estala chicote*

**Nanda:** Guenta essa agora... u.u

**Ly:** *põe o rabo entre as pernas *... mas... mas... mas... você só recebeu as combinações recessivas dos Malfoy amoreca... por isso é diferente.. e casou comigo *sorrisão*

**Nanda:** *pega a pipoca* Não cai nessa não Mommy... Não seja fácil.

**Cy:** u___ú

**Nanda:** Pede no mínimo um diamante!

**Ly:** Você fica quieta! ¬¬ depois vira filha de família divorciada vai ficar chorando pelos cantos u.u

**Nanda:** Nada de divorcio...

**Ly:** Me desculpa amoreca?? Deixo até você me botar na coleira...

**Nanda:** Nem comecem...

**Cy:** Você ainda vai passar uns bons dias na casinha lá fora, Lycanrai. Não vem com esse rabo balançando não...

**Ly:** Vai me fazer dormir na casinha do lobo??? ._. Mas... mas... mas... e as nossas fitas coloridas novas? E a lareira?

**Cy:** Vou usar sozinha... u.u

**Nanda:** Eu ainda não entendi pra que servem as fitas... Mas nem precisa responder...

**Ly: **Ta frio lá fora amoreca...

**Cy:** Eu sei. xDDD

**Ly:** i.i

* * *

**Notas das autoras:  
**  
Yeeeeeeah, a gente disse que ia fazer Draco banguela, não disse?! xD

Gostaram? *o*

Então, aguardem que ainda tem a parte dois. /o/ whahauhauhauhauhauhauhauhauhau *risada de demônia*****

Não se avexem, deixem review. ^^

Até mais!

_Cy e Ly_


End file.
